A Super Mario Hunger Games
by QisaQ
Summary: The Mario characters in the Hunger Games!
1. Stats

The Super Mario Hunger Games

Chapter 1

The Tributes

Luigi:

Age: 14

District: 2

weapon: sword

gender: Male

Height: 5"1

Waluigi:

Age: 14

District: 5

Weapon: mace anddager

Gender: Male

Height: 6"0

King Boo:

Age: 17

District: 7

Weapon: knife

Gender: Male

Height: 5"0

Bowser:

Age: 17

District: 12

Weapon: spear

Gender: Male

Height: 6"2

Mario:

Age: 14

District: 1

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Gender: Male

Height: 5'4

Dry Bones:

Age: 13

District: 8

Weapon: Bowgun

Gender: Male

Height: 4'5

Yoshi:

Age: 15

District: 11

Weapon: Identifying plants

Gender: Male

Height: 4'5

Toad:

Age: 12

District: 6

Weapon: Knife and climbing trees

Gender: Male

Height: 3'11

Dry Bowser:

Age: 17

District: 12

Weapon: None

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2

Donkey Kong:

Age: 18

District: 9

Weapon: Axe

Gender: Male

Height: 6'0

Wario:

Age: 14

District: 3

Weapon: Axe

Gender: Male

Height: 5"0

Mimi:

Age: 12

District: 12

Weapon: slingshot

Gender: Female

Height: 4"10

Daisy:

Age: 15

District: 2

Weapon: Sword

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6

Rosilina:

Age: 15

District: 5

Weapon: baton

Gender: Female

Height: 6"0

Birdo:

Age: 18

District: 11

Weapon: Looks

Gender: Unknown

Height: 4'6

Kammy:

Age: 16

District: 9

Weapon: snare

Gender: Female

Height: 5"5

Toadette:

Age: 12

District: 6

Weapon: Slingshot

Gender: Female

Height: 3'11

Pauline:

District: 4

Weapon: martailarts and dager

Gender: Female

Height: 5"4

Mona:

District: 3

Weapon: Axe

Gender: Female

Height: 5"3

Peach:

District: 1

Weapon: Blowgun, axe

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Sarah Toad:

Age: 13

District: 7

Weapon: knunchucks

Gender: Female

Height: 4"11

Ruby Toad:

Age: 13

District: 8

Weapon: Dagger

Gender: Female

Height: 5'1

Wendy:

Age: 16

District: 10

weapon: stuff she finds at the cornicopia

Gender: Female

Height: 5"0

Bowser Jr.:

Age: 12

District: 10

Weapon: spear

Gender: Female

height: 4"11


	2. Let the Games Begin

**A/N Hey. This is Sparkler and The Shadow writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cept my poop and Ruby and Sarah.**

Wendy's P.O.V

As the tubes were rising up this is what I thought: I would much rather be at my home in District platform rose out of the tube. I see dry bones step off the platform and explode. His bones went flying every where and one hit me on the head.

"Hey! Watch where your bones go!" I shout.

The gong goes off as the bloodbath started. I got this in the bag. I look around at the land around me. Looks like no one was stupid enough besides Dry Bo- WAIT Dry Bowser exploded also! Guess I was to far away to notice. I see an axe lying on the ground just 6 feet away from me.

I run over to grab it but just before I get to it someone jumps on me.

They spit in my eyes so I can't see. Oh how I wish for the person to have mistaken me for someone else. I can kind of make them out. It looks like Rosalina, but i'm not entirely sure. Wait it sounds like Pauline. My vision is still foggy but I can kind of make out thats its a princess.

I see more clearly that it is Daisy. Pauline is grabbing the axe. She lifts it high into the air. "Any lasts words?" she asks. "Shut the h*** up you b****" I say. "Very good" she says, as I take my last dying breathe before my head is split in two.

Bowser J.r P.O.V.

"Ha Ha Ha"! I laughed as I killed some little child my age. I stabbed her with a knife straight in the heart. I rememberd the confused look on her face as she tried to figure out what to do. Then I snuck up on her and killed her. I took the knife out of her back and it had fresh blood on it. I put it into the pea green backpack I found near my platform.

I decided it was an okay idea to go into the dark brush near the other side of the arena. I started up runing trying to dodge the weapons thrown either at me, or other people. I was so lucky with the last one though. Kammy had aimed towards me as I was almost at the other side of the arena. I missed just by a milisecond. I hurrily look in my backpack for a weapon. Ah, a slingshot. But I need something to throw it with. Hmm. The knife!

I try to pull it out but I can't get it out! I grab a rock and use it instead. It-it-it hits her! She died! Wow, I didn't know that could happen. I do a happy dance just until I see a toad coming. They circle around me with little knives and swords. "Get him" says Toad.

I grab my knife and through it at Toadette. Damn, it didn't kill her. But she is bleeding. She opens her backpack and grabs a bandage and puts it over her head. She falls over backwards but the other toads don't seem to notice because they keep throwing there knives at me.

I start to get weaker and weaker till I fall dead on the ground.

Mario's P.O.V

I totally tricked Bowser JR. He thinks he killed Kammy but I actually did. I think running with the arrow I took from her corpse. And I saw the whole fight with him and the Toads. Pathetic I must say. I run to meet with the rest of the Careers.

"Hey Mario" said Daisy.

"I killed Kammy". I said as we ran to the Career base.

"Nice".

"How many do you think died yet"? I asked.

I heard six. Luigi butted in.

We had gotten to the Career base.

The Career's [besides me] were Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Bowser, and Pauline.

There was a silence between all of us. We knew that the 53 Hunger Games had begun. And may the odd's ever be in our favor.


End file.
